


The Moth

by ESLynnette (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ESLynnette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska's fleeting treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moth

In a jar he sits. My prey. He's so sad, the specimine. Yelling, screaming, banging on the glass with muffled tink tink tinks. Tears, pale red, angry tears dribble down his face in torrents like rain on the high seas, plinking to the bottom of the jar. Lidded, no air. He slides down gaspung and cursing and angry, fists unreavel as he slips. Palms press against the glass, arms spread up like hopeless wings.

He was so pretty. Too pretty for his own good. He could have died quickly, walked to the edge and dropped to fly one last time. My ugly little moth, such a sad, pretty thing. You tripped the wire of my web and gave yourself away.

I am the spider who dines with the shark. We watch as beauty dies, as precious life fades away. And we smile. Candles light our night retreat and we watch out moth gasp and heave, breath clouding his prison wall, rounded window to the show.

He looks up at us and soundlessly pleads for his release. But his freedom comes only in death. He was so beautiful, so gorgeous, and in his dying lights our feast.


End file.
